Clexa drabbles
by JellyfishSisters
Summary: Just some light and sometimes random drabbles that I decided to do. Please read and review and any prompts would be greatly appreciated. Please bear in mind that in England we've only just got episode 10. Rated T to be safe :)- Lexi
1. Smudges of War

**Disclaimer: hi guys, right I need to start by saying that living in England sucks as we have only just got episode 10 of the 100 which totally sucks! But, I've kinda been shipping Clexa since they first met so I thought I would try my hand at some drabbles…these are my first ever drabbles and my first 100 fic so please read and review! I own nothing and enjoy-Lexi :)**

Smudges of War (Drabble 1)

Clarke pulled herself away from Lexa, turning to leave but being stopped by the hand on her arm, dragging her back to the Commander.

"Lexa, I have to go!" Clarke said, desperately trying to wriggle out of Lexa's firm grasp. "If I'm late again, they'll start questioning." Clarke tried again, being seriously distracted by Lexa's face nuzzled in the crook of her neck.

"Let them question." Lexa mumble, gently kissing Clarke's neck. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and kept her from running off again. "Stay." She said; it wasn't a request.

"You know I can't." Clarke sighed, trying hard not to look at Lexa's paint-covered eyes, knowing that if she did, she would give in. "I have to go to this meeting. If I don't-"Clarke was cut off by Lexa's kiss. Not a needy kiss, but a gentle, tender kiss which had Clarke wrapping her hand round Lexa's neck and her head tilting to deepen the kiss. Lexa smiled slightly into the kiss, knowing that she had got Clarke to give up.

When Clarke felt Lexa's smile, she pushed herself back, frowning in mock annoyance at her lover.

"Stop it." She warned as Lexa tried to kiss her again.

"Why?" came the reply, Lexa wanting Clarke to herself.

"Because I have to go!" Clarke said "You can't just kiss me to shut me up."

"But it's worked so far" Lexa said coyly as Clarke blushed.

"Yeah, well, stop it. I have to go!" she said, laughing as Lexa pouted like a child. Clarke gave her a quick kiss on the lips before dancing out of her reach. When she had gone out the tent, Lexa smirked to herself about the paint smears all over Clarke's face and neck from her war paint.

Clarke walked into the meeting, 20 minutes late. Raven, Bellamy, Octavia, Kane and her mother were standing round the table looking at plans and maps.

"You're late" her mother admonished, not looking up from the map laid out in front of her.

"I know, I'm sorry. I got held up." Clarke replied, internally cursing Lexa.

"Oh yeah?" Octavia asked "By what?"

"By who you mean" Raven said, Clarke looked confused as the two women burst into laughter and she looked to Bellamy with a confused look on her face at the smile he was failing to conceal

"You've got a little something…" he motioned to her neck, nose and cheek. Clarke frowned and put her hand to those spots and stared in shock when her fingers came away black. She blushed bright red, which sent Octavia and Raven into hysterics and even made Bellamy chuckle.

"The commander? Really Clarke?" Raven asked through her laughter.

"I have to go" Clarke murmured before running out the door. She ran straight to Lexa's tent, storming in. Lexa looked up in surprise when she saw Clarke stood there looking pissed.

"Clarke" she said in surprise. "Is the meeting finished already?"

"Why didn't you tell me there was paint on my face?" she yelled at Lexa.

"I didn't see it" Lexa said, trying to look innocent but failing. Clarke was so cute when she was pissed.

"Bullshit" Clarke said, stepping closer to Lexa, ready to rant. "I had to walk in there and now-"she was cut off by Lexa's lips for the second time that day. Clarke gave up, knowing that she could never win with Lexa. When they parted, they were both breathless from the kiss. "You really need to stop doing that" Clarke panted, trying to look annoyed at Lexa but smiling instead.

Lexa just shrugged her shoulders and pulled Clarke in for another kiss. Clarke tilted her head and brought her hands up to tangle in Lexa's braided hair. She felt Lexa pull her tighter to her body and only parted when she desperately needed air. Clarke smiled at Lexa, both women breathing heavily. She put her head on Lexa's chest, content to stand there in her embrace.


	2. Awkward Pillows

**Disclaimer: So here's another one-shot. I kind of write these during exams so sorry if grammar is really bad, I have no beta yet. I have 5 of these one-shots written up so far and I'm halfway through the 6****th****. Prompts would be greatly appreciated and thanks for the follows, it really means a lot. ****This one deals with more awkward subjects so sorry in advance. I own nothing so enjoy-Lexi :)**

Awkward Pillows

Clarke dragged her feet across the floor as she walked to the bed roll. The meeting had gone on for too long and her mind and body craved sleep. It really didn't help that the cramps had started halfway through the day. Sometimes she hated being a girl. She flopped down on the bed, not even bothering to take her shoes off. She was asleep in seconds.

When Lexa entered her tent half an hour later, she saw Clarke spread out on the bed. She smiled fondly at the blonde before taking her armour off quietly. She walked over to her bed and gently started to unlace Clarke's boot before sliding it off gently. She quirked an eyebrow when the boot slipped, making an awful racket when it hit her armour and Clarke didn't even stir. Lexa just shook her head and climbed carefully into the bed, pulling Clarke closer to her.

Lexa woke to find Clarke still fast asleep. She decided that Clarke deemed to sleep so she gently untangled herself from the blonde's arms and quickly got dressed. She turned and smiled slightly at the sight of Clarke asleep in her clothes'. Lexa walked out the tent in to the crisp morning air.

It was now midday and there was still no sign of Clarke. Lexa was beginning to get worried.

"Octavia!" she said sharply, worry seeping into her normally strong voice.

"Yes Heda?" the brunette asked.

"Go check on Clarke" Lexa replied, dismissing the young girl. Octavia nodded and left the war room, strolling quickly towards the commander's tent that was shared with Clarke. She paused outside, trying to listen for signs of life instead of barging in like last time; that had been a mistake. Octavia shuddered and pushed the image out of her mind.

"Clarke?" she called cautiously. "Are you in there?" She heard a groan in reply so she went in. she saw Clarke curled up on the bed, still in last night's clothes. Octavia immediately knelt down next to Clarke, worry set on her features. "Clarke, are you alright?" she asked anxiously. If Clarke was hurt then Lexa would definitely be in a bad mood all day.

"Go away!" Clarke mumbled, turning over and scrunching into a tighter ball when another agonizing cramp attacked her stomach.

"Clarke, tell me what's wrong." Octavia tried again. "You're in pain. Beja" Clarke just groaned and mumbled something incoherent into her pillow. Octavia leaned closer. "What?" she asked. Clarke huffed and her cheeks went slightly pink as she turned her face towards the enquiring brunette.

"Period" Clarke said quickly, not looking Octavia in the eye as she went bright re. Octavia also went red and slowly backed up from her position at Clarke's side.

"Oh right" she stammered "Well then, I'll erm, leave you to it" she said, backing up slowly. "It's just that Lexa was looking for you." Clarke sighed and groaned as another wave of agony hit.

"Tell her I'm not in the mood." Clarke said, burying her face in the pillows.

"Alright." Octavia said with a grin. "But you seemed perfectly in the mood the other night" she said as she walked towards the exit. "Why, me and Lincoln could hear you from the woods." She added, ducking outside with a laugh which abruptly stopped when she saw Lexa and Indra walking towards her. Lexa raised an eyebrow. "She's fine, Heda" Octavia said. "She just-"she was cut off when a pillow connected with the back of her head. Octavia's face looked annoyed and Lexa raised both eyebrows in query. "Good luck" Octavia said before walking off.

"Indra leave us." Lexa said, watching as the warrior nodded and strode off after Octavia. Lexa took a deep breath and entered her tent. She ducked quickly as a pillow raced towards her head.

"Go away Octavia!" came the muffled voice. Lexa smiled slightly but quickly frowned when she saw that Clarke was in obvious pain. She ran forward and put her hand on Clarke's shoulder.

"Clarke!" she exclaimed "Are you alright?" Clarke turned bright red when she realised who she had thrown the pillow at and she turned round, smiling sheepishly up at the commander.

"I'm fine" she said, clenching her jaw against the pain. Lexa looked sceptical.

"That is not what it looks like." She said. She continued to watch Clarke grimacing until a sudden realisation hit her. "You are with Nature are you not?" she asked suddenly, mentally cursing herself for not realising it before when Clarke nodded. Lexa leaned forward and kissed Clarke's forehead gently before getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Clarke asked, wanting Lexa near her.

"To get you some pain relief." She replied, leaving the tent and Clarke, who flopped back on the bed, relishing the fact that someone was willing to take care of her and she smiled to herself, waiting for Lexa to return.


	3. Double Trouble

**Wow, so here is another one! This is slightly mad and yeah, my brain is random. Also quite short so sorry. Thanks for all the favs and follows :) I own nothing so enjoy-Lexi :)**

Double Trouble

Clarke huffed in annoyance as she waited for Lexa in their tent. It had been over an hour and Clarke was beginning to get impatient. She paced around the tent, looking at the ceiling trying to tame her severe boredom. She turned her head sharply when she heard the tent open.

"Took you long enough!" Clarke said as she ran up to the girl in the doorway, wrapping her arms round her waist.

"I'm sorry" the girl asked, trying to wriggle out of the blonde's arms, confused.

"Lexa, you've kept me waiting for ages!" Clarke said exasperated. She just shook her head and kissed the girl in front of her. The girl's eyes went wide in shock at the intrusion. However, it was when the blonde tried to lift up her shirt that the young brunette panicked.

"Stop this" she said in hushed, panicked tones.

"Why?" Clarke aske "You've never objected before" Leaning in for another kiss, she whirled around when she heard her name.

"Clarke?!" she stood in shock as Lexa stood at the tent entrance…and in her arms; there were two of them? She quickly let go of the Lexa in her grip and turned to the other, annoyed, Lexa.

"Huh?" Clarke said dumbly, looking incredibly confused.

"I did try to tell you." Lexa 1 said. Clarke looked from one to the other several times before it all clicked into place. She groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Urgh! Why didn't you tell me you had an identical twin?!" Clarke almost yelled, feeling stupid for her mistake.

"I did not think it was relevant." Lexa said, looking towards her twin who was smiling smugly.

"Not relevant?!" Clarke's voice rose in volume and pitch. "I just kissed her!" Clarke's eyes widened and her ears went pink at the thought of what she had almost done.

"She is a very good kisser, Lexa. You chose well" the twin said, smirking when Clarke went very red.

"Enough, Mya. Go cause mischief elsewhere." Lexa said, turning back to Clarke.

"Yes commander" Mya said sarcastically, continuing to mutter under her breath. It must have been impressive as Lexa turned her hear towards the tent flap and raised an eyebrow. She quirked a small smile then turned her attention back to Clarke. She walked up and wrapped her arms round Clarke's waist and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. She sighed gently.

"Forgive me Clarke" she said softly, moving her head so that their foreheads were touching. Clarke just smiled and shook her head slightly.

"It's fine" Clarke said "It was an interesting experience" she added, laughing softly at the commander's facial expression.

"I can call her back" Lexa said turning to move away.

"No!" Clarke exclaimed, pulling Lexa back to face her. "I much prefer you" she said, pressing her lips to Lexa's. She loved the way Lexa's lips moved against hers and much preferred them to Mya's, although not by much.

"Oh come on!" came Mya's voice and Clarke could hear Octavia giggling but she didn't care. She just flipped them the finger, not breaking the kiss but smiling slightly when she heard Octavia trying to explain what the gesture meant to Mya through her laughter.


	4. Art Attack

**Wohoo so this one makes no sense so yeah, apologise. ****Thank you so much for the follows and favourites and thank you to my reviewer-you are awesome! I own nothing so enjoy-Lexi :)**

Art Attack

Lexa turned over in the bed and panicked when Clarke wasn't there. She sat up quickly, frantically looking around the tent in search of the missing blonde. Her clothes were gone and Lexa frowned in confusion. She decided to get up and search for Clarke so once her armour was in place, Lexa strode out the tent into the morning sun. The day may have only just begun but already there were many grounders and sky people wandering about doing odd jobs. Lexa was proud of her people and how they gradually accepted the sky people. Lexa saw Octavia, Bellamy and Raven talking with each other in the corner.

"Octavia" Lexa called as she got closer to the group.

"Commander" Octavia said, nodding her head slightly in respect. "Is there something you need?" she asked, glancing round trying to find Clarke. "Hey, where's Clarke?"

"I was hoping that you could tell me" Lexa said, frowning slightly as a look of worry flashed across Octavia's face. "What is it" Lexa asked, afraid of the answer.

"I can't find Lincoln either." Octavia said, another thought flashing through her mind. "Do you think they're together?" she asked, immediately regretting it as Lexa's mask of indifference sliding over her features.

"No" came Bellamy's voice, calm and sure. "They may be with each other, but Clarke would only take Lincoln for protection." He said.

"Yeah" Raven piped up "Lincoln loves Octavia and Clarke loves Lexa too much to cheat." Octavia looked slightly relieved but Lexa could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. She stormed to the stables where her horse was tied up. She jumped onto his back and rode off into the forest, not caring that she had not saddle or reigns. She rode quite far when she heard voices. She halted the horse and slid off his back, being careful not to make any noise. She creeped closer and closer to the voices, stopping for a moment when she recognised Clarke's voice. She found a gap through the trees and peered through. What she saw made her sigh with relief; Clarke was sat down on a flat rock with her sketch book on her knees looking out over a clear, glassy lake surrounded by tall pine trees. She was sketching the view and Lexa was content to watch her sketch and jabber away at Lincoln who was on guard yet relaxed at the same time.

Lexa decided to make her presence known. She walked out from behind the bushes, making sure to keep silent. She caught Lincoln's eye and he gave her a slight nod to acknowledge her presence as she crept up behind Clarke. When she was only a few metres away from Clarke, she spoke.

"That is very beautiful" she said in clear tones, ducking as Clarke flung a pencil towards her as she spun round. She relaxed when she recognised Lexa's amused face.

"You scared me" Clarke said, sliding off the rock and folding her sketch book closed. Lexa smirked and leant down to pick up the pencil that Clarke had thrown at her.

"What are you doing out here?" Lexa asked "I was worried, so was Octavia" she said, looking to Lincoln who suddenly found the stones beneath his feet more interesting. Lexa smiled and dismissed him, watching as he ran off, back through the trees.

"I came out here to draw and Lincoln offered to accompany me" Clarke said, stepping into Lexa's embrace. She leant up and gently kissed Lex before pulling back and smiling devishly. Lexa frowned then squawked in surprise as Clarke pushed her over into the lake. Lexa gasped while Clarke laughed so hard she thought she had a six-pack and had to put her hand on her stomach for support.

"That is the second time you have attacked me today" Lexa complained as she walked towards Clarke, dripping wet. "Firstly with an art utensil" she said in mock indignation.

"Almost like an art attack you could say" mused Clarke before breaking down in hysterics again as Lexa smiled and wrapped her arms around Clarke, even laughing when she dragged them into the water as Clarke screamed. They played around in the lake for an hour before climbing onto the rocks, warmed by the mid-day sun. Both women sat there gasping for breath when Clarke rolled over, snuggling up to Lexa.

"We should do this more often" Lexa said, frowning when there was no reply. "Clarke?" she looked down and smiled, shaking her head; Clarke was fast asleep so Lexa pulled her closer and stared at the sky, content to lay there with the Sky Princess in her arms.


	5. What to do with the Drunken Grounder

**Hey. I am so surprised at how popular these are! I seriously love you guys who read my stuff and if you have any prompts please PM me! So I read a fic with a drunk Clarke and thought about how funny it would be if Lexa got drunk non-Clarke relationship. It is a random function of my brain and not as good as some others. Also this is my own take on what happens after the mountain battle as I haven't actually seen it yet so sorry in that aspect. I own nothing so enjoy-Lexi :)**

What to do with the drunken Grounder

The celebrations went on for days. Mount Weather was defeated and the sky people and the grounders were finally accepting one another. On the first night of celebration, most people were too tired to do anything but sleep. On the second night however, things got a little out of hand. Monty and Jasper had been gone most of the day but this was usual and so no one was really bothered; most people thought they were gay but close friends like Clarke, Raven, Bellamy and Octavia knew better. They were sat round a large bonfire watching people celebrate their victory when Octavia finally spoke.

"I wonder what Jasper and Monty are doing." She mused, breaking the silence and taking her eyes off Lincoln who was laughing with some grounders. Raven shrugged with a non-fussed look on her face.

"I don't know" Bellamy said shrugging before smiling impishly. "Maybe their having fun in the woods" he said suggestively making a thrusting motion with his fist. The three girls all looked mortified and disgusted.

"Ew no!" Octavia said, scrunching up her face. "Bad image, Bell" she said, shaking her head in order to rid herself of the mental image of Monty and Jasper 'together' in the woods.

"Yeah" Clarke said, shuddering slightly. "They're probably making more moonshine or accidental explosives" she said with a smile, watching as everyone laughed knowing that it was probably true.

"What is Moonshine?" came a voice behind them, causing them all to jump and spin around to face the speaker.

"Commander!" exclaimed Octavia "you made us jump" she said.

"Apologies" Lexa said, tilting her head slightly. "What is this moonshine you speak of?" she asked again.

"Well it's, err, alcohol" Clarke said, deciding to leave out the illegal part and avoiding Lexa's eyes as they scanned her face.

"Oh" Lexa said "I shall have to try some."

"It's pretty strong stuff" Bellamy said, instantly regretting it as Lexa's gaze turned to him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you suggesting that I cannot hold my ale?" Lexa asked, enjoying teasing Bellamy.

"No" Bellamy muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Then I challenge you to a drinking contest" she said, smiling slightly as Bellamy looked up in surprise before a determined glint came into his eye.

"You're on" he said before watching Lexa turn and walk away. He smiled and looked round at the girls who were shaking their heads and laughing quietly. "What?" he asked confused.

"She is going to crush you" Octavia giggled as she saw Bellamy's look of confidence grow into a look of terror which set the others off laughing too. Bellamy put his head in his hands muttering curses under his breath which just made the girls laugh even harder. They were interrupted by a shout from the forest. They turned their heads towards the shout to see Monty and Jasper running out the forest rolling a large barrel in front of them. Clarke, Bellamy, Raven and Octavia all got up and jogged over to where the boys had stopped just inside the gates of the city. Clarke looked up at the two boys who were grinning like idiots and were covered in something that stank and Clarke had no desire to find out what it was.

"We did it" Monty said breathlessly, bending over to catch his breath.

"Did what?" came the Commander's voice beside Clarke who jumped for the second time that day. Monty's smile faltered and boys both paled slightly. Jasper gulped and answered.

"Made Moonshine ma'am" he said, smiling again when a cheer broke out through the remaining hundred. Lexa raised an eyebrow and looked to Clarke then Bellamy who nodded with a smug look on his face.

"Well then" Lexa said "let us get cups" she said, turning away but stopping when Jasper called out.

"There are more barrels and we'll need some help getting them here." Lexa nodded and turned to the grounder next to her.

"Get twenty of your men" she said watching as the grounder gathered his men and ran off into the forest after Monty, Jasper and the few sky people with them. Clarke strode forward with a mug taken from a grounder in her hand. She broke the seal on the barrel and poured out some of the amber liquid inside. When the mug was full, she handed it to Lexa with an impish grin on her face.

"The Commander should have the first drink" she said, looking Lexa straight in the eye as the Commander brought the mug up to her lips. Clarke laughed as Lexa's eyes widened in surprise at the unusually strong and weird texture of this 'Moonshine'. She continued to down the drink in one, much to the horror of Bellamy.

"Come Bellamy" she said "our contest awaits." Bellamy gulped and took a step forward but was interrupted at the arrival of Jasper and Monty. Each person had their own barrel of Moonshine. When they had dumped the barrels and started to run back again, Clarke quickly grabbed Monroe who had gone with them.

"How much did they make?" Clarke asked, genuinely surprised by the ingenious that was Monty and Jasper.

"About 70 or 80 barrels" Monroe said shrugging her shoulders and running to catch up with the others. Clarke's eyes widened in shock and she smiled, knowing that it was going to be an interesting night. When the boys returned with the final few barrels, almost everyone had a mug in their hands and two barrels had already gone. However, everyone's attention was on Bellamy and Lexa who had a full-on drinking contest going on. They had each drunk around 10 mugs of Moonshine and Bellamy was just reaching for his 11th. He downed it and watched as Lexa did the same. This continued for a while longer until Bellamy finally gave up on his 30th mug. He collapsed on the floor so two grounders carried him back to his tent. It was well past midnight and most people were either passed out or in their tents. Lexa was very clearly drunk and Clarke had to catch her when she stood up because she swayed so much. Clarke hadn't drunk much; she didn't really like the taste of Moonshine and besides, someone had to have a level head and clear mind. She wrapped Lexa's arm round her neck and started walking a very drunk Lexa back to her tent.

"Come one" Clarke said as Lexa staggered about, even with Clarke supporting her. "Let's get you to bed." Lexa pulled away sharply and had to be caught by Clarke again as she nearly fell over.

"I shall not be ordered to bed like a child" she slurred, leaning heavily against Clarke as they staggered towards Lexa's tent. When they got to the tent, Clarke walked Lexa over to the bed. She let out a yelp of surprise as Lexa dragged her onto the bed.

"Lexa!" Clarke exclaimed, annoyed at the Commander. However, Clarke stiffened when Lexa kissed her neck. Clarke wanted more than anything to kiss Lexa but it wasn't fair, Lexa was drunk and she would just be taking advantage. "Lexa stop" Clarke breathed, removing Lexa's wandering hands from her shirt. Lexa leaned back with a confused expression.

"Don't you want me?" she asked, words slurring. Clarke sighed and nodded but got up.

"Yes but you are drunk and it's not fair to take advantage of you" she said, watching Lexa pout like a child. "Now, go to sleep" Clarke said, watching Lexa throw herself onto the bed and shut her eyes. "You're gonna need it" Clarke added under her breath as she slipped out the tent to her own one. Lexa was going to have a very bad hangover tomorrow and was likely to bed in a very bad mood.


	6. Caught Red Handed

**Hey guys, so another one shot and I'm sorry for the delays but I'm already running out of ideas so updates will be a bit more spaced from now on. Any ideas you have please just PM me or leave a suggestion in the reviews. Thank you so much for reading and favouring my random pieces of writing, it really means a lot to me. So, I own nothing and enjoy-Lexi :)**

Caught red handed

Lexa sighed. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was cuddle up with Clarke and claim her. However, the blonde who was being infuriating, insisting that they still needed to 'sneak around' in case her mother found out. Lexa honestly couldn't see the problem of Abby finding out but Clarke seemed adamant so she played along, knowing it wouldn't last long. Lexa stood up from her maps and cracked her back; she had been standing there slouched, thinking of things to do to Clarke. She walked over to her throne and slumped into it, throwing one leg casually thrown over the arm while she played with her dagger. A shout coming from outside had her running out the tent. She looked in confusion at the scene before her; Clarke and Octavia were fighting in the clearing, a small crowd gathered behind them to watch. Octavia currently had Clarke in a headlock but Clarke reached round and punched Octavia in the side which released the hold round her neck. She stood up and lunged for Octavia who nimbly side-stepped Clarke, causing the blonde to fall face first in the mud. Octavia then sat on the struggling blonde, much to the amusement of the surrounding grounders and even Lexa had to admit that it was amusing. However, Clarke was hers (even though Octavia didn't know that), and enough was enough. She strode towards the pair, an air of annoyance surround her. The watching grounders parted to let her through and instantly stopped laughing.

"What is going on here?" she yelled, watching Octavia's eyes widen as she immediately got up off Clarke. Lexa could see a bruise forming on the young girl's jaw and internally complimented Clarke. However, when Clarke got up, trying to brush the mud off her clothes, Lexa almost cringe. Clarke had a black eye, a swollen cheek and several cuts and a split lip. The two girls looked sheepish.

"We were fighting, Heda" Octavia said, looking down at the floor.

"I can see that" Lexa said disapprovingly, waiting for one of them to continue.

"Octavia stole my sketchbook and wouldn't give it back" Clarke said, looking Lexa in the eye. Lexa quirked an eyebrow as Octavia's head shot up to glare at Clarke.

"Hey!" she yelled "I did not steal it! I just wanted to look" she shouted as Clarke argued back. This arguing went on for a few moments before Lexa had enough.

"Pleni!" **(I think that's right?) **She shouted, causing both girls to fall silent immediately. "My tent, now" she growled turning to walk back to her tent not bothering to look round at the sheepish girls. She didn't turn round until she was in her tent where she spun round to face the two girls. Octavia stepped forward to speak but was silenced with a glare from Lexa. "I am disappointed in you both and as such you shall be punished for fighting." She said looking both girls in the eye.

"Yes Heda" Octavia mumbled at the floor. She was dreading the punishment she would get.

"Octavia, you are on latrine duty for the next month." Lexa said, glaring as the young brunette looked up at her in shock and disgust. "Go on" she said watching as Octavia huffed and stormed off. It was at this moment that Clarke burst into laughter. Lexa even smiled and quirked an eyebrow. "You haven't escaped punishment Clarke" she said. Clarke just walked forward forcing Lexa to walk backwards until her knees hit her throne and she had to sit down. Clarke then straddled Lexa's hips putting her hands either side of Lexa's head.

"And how are you planning to punish me, _Commander_?" Clarke said, enjoying the sharp intake of breath as she nibbled on Lexa's ear. Lexa's eyes fluttered and she brought her hands up to Clarke's sides. Clarke then leant down and kissed Lexa on the lips, tugging at her bottom lip before slipping her tongue inside Lexa's mouth. Lexa tilted her head and pressed herself up against Clarke, it felt like fire when Clarke grinded her hips against hers. Lexa was slipping her hand up Clarke's top, enjoying the feeling of Clarke's flesh and she was wondering how it was that nobody knew about their coupling yet. Lexa had just begun to undo Clarke's bra.

"CLARKE!" the yell startled both women and caused them to jump apart and stare at the source.

"Mom?!" Clarke shouted in shock and confusion, whilst hastily jumping off Lexa's lap and trying to do her bra up. "What are you doing in here?" she said looking to Lexa who was just sat in her throne, a mask of indifference on her face.

"I needed to speak with the Commander about supplies but now I think I'm just going to turn away and come back later." Abby said, making to turn to the entrance. Just before she went outside, she turned and called over her shoulder. "I expect to be having a chat with you later Clarke Griffin." She said, walking out the door after giving Lexa a sly wink as Clarke went a brilliant shade of red.

"You know" Lexa said, it could have been worse"

"How?" Clarke asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer.

"She could have walked in on us making love completely naked" Lexa said, laughing as Clarke put her head in her hands at the thought. It might just have been the most embarrassing thing to happen.


	7. Yu Gonplei Ste Odon

**Hi! I'm back! I know it's been a while and I'm sooo sorry it's just been so hectic but its summer now so hopefully that means more updates! Ok so please don't kill me for this chapter as a warning for MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! I'm so so so so sorry, please don't hate me, I promise a fluffy one soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and bonus points if anyone knows the show/film this idea is taken from-Lexi :)**

Yu Gonplei Ste Odon

Clarke stood in the middle of the field, trailing her hand through the wild flowers. Although she had been on the ground for almost 7 years, the beauty and smell of the woodland never ceased to amaze her. She smiled as arms circled her waist and she tilted her head to the side as her wife, Lexa, Commander of the Treekru, laid her head on Clarke's shoulder.

"I thought I'd find you here" Lexa said, burying her head in Clarke's neck.

"It's so beautiful and quiet" Clarke replied, content in her wife's arms.

"You'll be glad to know that Gus is with Echo for the day" Lexa said, gently nipping Clarke's ear. Gus was Clarke and Lexa's 5 year-old son born of Earth and Sky. He was intelligent, quick and much like his mothers.

"Luna hasn't bothered you?" Clarke asked concerned about the woman who claimed to love Lexa and who hated Clarke through jealousy.

"No" Lexa replied, putting Clarke's mind at ease. "Now, let us move on from thoughts of jealous women" Lexa whispered, playfully pushing Clarke to the ground. She lent down and tenderly kissed Clarke, loving the feeling of Clarke's lips moving against hers. She ran her tongue along Clarke's lips asking permission. Clarke gained her access and allowed the kiss to deepen.

The make-out session continued until the women were left breathless on the ground. Lexa rolled off Clarke and stared up at the blue sky. She threaded her fingers through Clarke's and was content to lie there away from all responsibilities. She must have dozed off as she awoke to the sound of running feet. Instantly, Lexa was up, shielding her wife from the attacker and ready to throw her knife. She relaxed slightly when she recognised Echo running towards her. As she got closer, Lexa saw the blood trickling from Echo's face and was instantly aware of the fact that her son wasn't with her.

"Echo!" Lexa yelled, running towards the grounder, Clarke on her heels. "What happened? Where's Gus?" Lexa shouted frantically, grabbing Echo by the shoulders. Echo was gasping for breath.

"Luna" she panted "she snuck up, knocked me out" she explained "she took Gus, I'm sorry Heda." Lexa's eyes widened, she turned to Clarke whose eyes were wide with panic.

"Where did she take him?" Lexa demanded.

"I don't know Heda" Echo replied, head bowed in shame.

"The bridge" Clarke said suddenly. "She knows he can't swim!" Clarke explained running towards the bridge she and the other 100 blew up almost 6 years ago. Lexa quickly ran after her, tearing through the woods in pursuit. They ran at full speed, never once stopping or hesitating. They arrived at the end of the bridge and stopped; there was Luna holding Gus, right at the end of the bridge!

"Luna!" Lexa yelled, causing Luna to spin round. She grabbed Gus and pulled him close. "Let him go, Luna" Lexa called.

"Not another step!" Luna yelled, clutching Gus even tighter.

"Mama!" Gus cried, terrified.

"It's ok baby, it's alright" Clarke called, trying to stay calm but hearing her son cry was weakening her resolve. "Please, just let him go!" Clarke cried out. She could see Luna pausing and she rushed towards her son, getting him away from the raging water below as Luna pushed him forward. Clarke pulled her son in, determined not to let him go. As Lexa strode forward, Luna reached behind her and pulled a pistol from her belt. Lexa froze, raising her hands in surrender.

"Luna, put the gun down" Lexa said calmly, slow lying walking towards the hysterical blonde.

"Not another step!" Luna shouted, cocking the gun.

"You don't want to do this" Lexa said cautiously.

"No! Not another word!" Luna cried, pointing the gun at Lexa. "Why can't you see me?" she cried.

"I do see you" Lexa replied confused. Luna scoffed and then put the gun to her own head.

"No, you don't" she said quietly. "Who was there for you every step of the way? And who do you thing got Tristan away the night you lay with Clarke?"

"You?" Lexa said, realisation dawning on her features as Luna nodded.

"Who lay in his arms that night? For you!" she yelled "Me!"

"Luna, you need to calm" Lexa said, moving forward again. "I'm sorry I didn't know about this but you see, diamonds never sparkle bright, till they're set just right" she explained, relieved when Luna started to lower the gun. "We can't all be like Clarke." Lexa instantly knew she'd said the wrong thing. Luna's eyes hardened.

"Clarke." She said "Always Clarke!" she yelled as Lexa dove for the gun.

BANG!

The gun went off. Lexa was relieved when she saw she hadn't been hit. She spun round as she heard a thump behind her. Clarke was lying on the ground, blood streaming through her shirt through her slender hands which were held over her stomach.

"NO!" Lexa cried, running over to hold Clarke. She brought her wife's head on her lap and applied pressure to the wound. She looked up in time to see Luna throw herself off the bridge into the raging water below. She turned to Gus, who was stood petrified. "Gus, I need you to be brave and run to the village and get your grandmother, understood?" the boy nodded and ran into the woods.

"Lexa" Clarke gasped the pain unbearable.

"Ssh, it's ok" Lexa whispered, holding Clarke's hand and pressing her forehead to Clarke's.

"It hurts" she whimpered as Lexa found a tear running down her cheek.

"I know, I know" she said, holding Clarke even tighter.

"Lexa, I'm sorry" Clarke whispered.

"For what?" Lexa asked, kissing Clarke's forehead.

"I should have told you" Clarke gasped.

"Told me what?" Lexa asked concerned now.

"I'm pregnant" Clarke sobbed, tears running down her face. Lexa was in shock; her beautiful wife, pregnant but laying here in her arms, dying.

"When?" Lexa choked out.

"Today" Clarke sobbed. "Kiss me one last time?" Clarke asked. Lexa bent her head and felt Clarke's lips brush against hers; the kiss was sweet and deep. Lexa felt Clarke's body go limp and Lexa bowed her head onto Clarke's unmoving shoulder crying before throwing her head back and unleashing an unearthly scream.

This is how Abby Griffin found them. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, holding back sobs as Gus ran and collapsed onto Clarke's legs, burying his head in his mother's side. Lexa put her arm around him whilst they wept.

"Yu Gonplei Ste Odon" Gus whimpered before once again laying on his mother's cold body.

**Yes I'm evil but still read and review and don't hate me, please?**


End file.
